Don't Let the Sun Go Down The Lost Boys
by PM Anders
Summary: This is a MarySued piece of Fluff for pure entertainment value.Michael's twin sister bites off more then she can chew when they fall in with 4 incredibly alluring young men.Will be a gratuitous as an Rrating will allow without being completely offensive


Disclaimer: all recognizable characters, places, and themes belong to the writers, producers, and Joel Schumacher. Please don't sue me. I'm making no money whatsoever on this story.

Warning: This is a Mary-Sued piece of fluff that was created solely for viewing pleasure. Yes my OC is gorgeous and yes she gets the guy. If you do not like this kind of story, please turn back now…you have warned you. If you do not like these kinds of stories…don't whine at me. I don't care. I was bored, I watched the movie today, I wrote this. Yay me. I also changed the order of some of the events, simply because I did not want to plagiarize the movie…i.e. do it scene for scene…so…if you notice those changes, don't worry, they don't truly effect the plot. While I am staying somewhat true to the boundaries of the original story, because there is an OC who's the real main character, it will be different.

Rating: This rated R for language and non-too-graphic sex and violence.

Chapter 1.

The station wagon rolled into Santa Carla filled with four people arguing over the music on the radio. Lucy Emerson laughed as she switched the station to an oldies song, her children groaned in unison.

"Come on mom. Something cool, like Duran Duran." Marla whined, her brother Sam mocked her thus causing her to punch him on the shoulder. Marla's twin brother, Michael, sat brooding in the back seat, only speaking to voice his objection over the music selection. Lucy laughed again and landed on a new version of an old Doors song. The kids clapped and sang along, Michael glanced back at a giant sign saying _Santa Carla, _the back of the sign; _Murder Capital of the World. _was painted in red. He hadn't thought much of the sign once he looked back at his family.

The Emerson clan stopped for lunch and a quick look-see at the Santa Carla boardwalk, which was filled with, what seemed to be, the entire young population of the small city. Michael fervently searched his motorcycle, rigged to the towing hitch, for any scratches, dents, or smudges. His one true love was his bike and be damned if he left it back with his stupid father. Sam saw a comic book store and rushed right towards it, he browsed through the racks, ignoring the peering eyes of two boys about his age. Marla and Lucy went to get ice cream. It seemed like a normal enough place, not as nice as Phoenix, but nice enough. Marla saw her twin brother talking to some random man. Michael was tall, around six feet, with dark brown curly hair, intense dark blue eyes, and a classically handsome, chiseled face. Marla had had many a girlfriend gush over him to the point of nausea. Marla was shorter, but not by much, she stood about five foot nine. Like her brother, she shared the same dark curly hair, but hers fell to the center of her back, and the same dark blue eyes. Other then that, they were extreme opposites, Michael was a loner, the James Dean type while Marla was a social butterfly that needed constant excitement around her. She insisted on the latest fashions, the latest music, and only accepted people that followed her suit. That is, unless, the men were, in her words, _really really cute. _Both Michael and Marla had the whole summer to goof off before entering the fine world of junior college, and they planned on utilizing every moment of it. Sam came into view, while Michael had the brooding beauty of a Greek statue, his younger brother was the epitome of the American teenage boy. Sam sported spiky sandy-brown hair, bright blue eyes, an earring, and the latest Phoenix new wave fashions. He was fourteen and still relished in his childhood. Like Marla, Sam was sociable and preferred to be entertained. However, he was more then willing to find solace in the pages of a comic book.

Lucy gathered her flock of children and rounded them back into the station wagon. They would now head to their destination, Lucy's father's home…that sat on the outskirts of the city. Marla was excited because Grandpa had horses and Marla loved horses. She knew Nanook would be thrilled to chase the horses. The beautiful Husky sat in the back between Marla and Michael but all of his attention was on Sam, his true master and friend.

Back at the boardwalk, flyers featuring missing persons continued to amass on a cork board that was attached the outside wall of a store. Flyers littered lamp posts and utility posts, all picturing girls, boys, men, and women, all missing.

The station wagon pulled into a huge mass of property, the dirt road led up to a rustic house. To the side was a large coral where some horses neighed and cantered about, tossing their heads. Nanook dove out the open window and jumped the fence, chasing the horses as Marla predicted. Lucy got out and neared the porch, an old man lay there, motionless.

"Dad?" she called. Michael, Marla, and Sam got out and walked slowly towards their mom. Lucy was growing more concerned as she got closer. Sam cracked a few death jokes, Marla rolled her eyes, and Michael groaned. Lucy stood over her father and kept calling for him. Her eyes looking on the verge of tears.

"Gotcha!" Grandpa laughed as he stood up. Everyone laughed and it was much needed humor.

Marla grabbed a box of her stuff and bolted into the house, Grandpa had told her on the phone in Phoenix that he a room just for her. Michael and Grandpa would occupy the downstairs, where there was a spare room and Grandpa's master bedroom, an add-on in recent years. Marla, Lucy, and Sam would take the bedrooms upstairs. Marla grimaced at the amount of dead animals the house was littered with. Taxidermy was the job of her grandfather, he was good enough to make a solid living, Marla found it rather disturbing. She ran upstairs and found her room. It was small, smaller then her old room. She heard her brothers bounding around below her, outside, Lucy and Grandpa were sharing a conversation. Marla began putting her stuff away in the dresser and closet. She pulled out old photos of her and her friends, taping them to the dresser mirror, sighing.

"This is gonna be an absolute nightmare, seriously, I can tell already." She was speaking to the photos. "I have yet to even see one cute guy and that's always a bad sign." she flopped onto her bed on her back and gave a loud grumble. There was soft knock at the door, Marla looked over and saw her mother standing there, a smile on the woman's face. Lucy was thirty-eight and bubbly. She had Sam's sandy-brown hair and twinkling eyes, the hair cut very short.

"I thought you might like this while you unpack sweetie." Lucy revealed a cassette stereo from behind her back. Marla barely smiled and looked back at the ceiling. Lucy walked over and flopped next to her daughter. "I know Marla, it's hard for all of us but we'll be ok." There was no answer, she turned her head towards Marla. "You must miss your friends terribly and I don't blame you one bit but just try to be happy. " she smiled. "for me? Please?"

Marla looked at her mother's sweet face and nodded. "I guess I can try. No choice now uh?" she gave a mumble of defeat and smiled at Lucy, who sat up and patted her daughter's knee.

Later that evening, Lucy revealed that the family was going into town, so that she might find a job. It was also a chance for the kids to get to really know their new home. When Marla came downstairs, she surveyed the appearance of her brothers. Michael wore his usual jeans, black t-shirt, and black leather jacket. Sam wore the god-awful multi-colored pants, buttoned shirt with the top two buttons undone, and his long jacket with the sleeves bunched up. Marla wore her Jordache jeans, the ones that could only be zippered as she lay flat on her bed, a wide red leather belt, a black lycra top with long sleeves and a low neckline. The whole outfit showed little flesh but still looked painted on. She wore two inch-heeled red pumps that matched the belt and the requisite bangles on both wrists. She looked in the large hall mirror and flipped her dark curls over to comb them with her fingers and made a kissing gesture at herself. Sam caught this and used it as fodder to make jokes while Marla whined for him to stop. They bickered the entire way to the boardwalk.

At the boardwalk, four young men stalked the crowds, they shouldn't have been there, they were banned but the security guard whom banned them, mysteriously disappeared the night before. They looked like a gang but their mannerisms seemed, for lack of a better term, classier then how gang members acted. All four of them strikingly handsome and turned the heads of nearly all girls they passed by, the boys occasionally returning the favor.

David was the leader, he wore a long black trench coat and had icy cool looks. His blonde hair in the popular punk-mullet but it was his eyes that most noticed. Sea-blue eyes that practically blinded you if you stared at them too long. His face held an arrogant smirk that, usually, only belonged to aristocrats. The next boy was also blonde, but he was more _hair-band_ in his looks, like he belonged to Motley Crue. His face was a bit more feminine with a pointed chin and rosy lips, but his walk was all male and very predatory. His eyes, blue, but not as outstanding as David's. This was Paul and if there was ranking, he seemed to be the second-in-command. The guy following close behind was Dwayne. While David was snowy and electric, Dwayne was dark. Everything about him was dark, his eyes were so brown they appeared black, sultry bedroom eyes. His hair was black and was a perfect against his copper skin, and there was a lot of skin to be seen, for he wore no shirt, just jeans and a leather jacket. Behind Dwayne, followed Marco, the youngest of the four and clearly the underling. He had a child-like presence that most would find endearing. He too was blond, lots of long blond hair, and huge gray-blue eyes that twinkled mischievously. He kept a silly grin on his face the entire excursion on the boardwalk, like he was forever finding humor in everything around him.

Sam had run to the comic store again. There he sniffed snobbishly at the cataloging of the books, this drew the attention of the two boys from earlier in the day. They walked up to him.

The boy wearing a red folded bandana across his forehead spoke. " where are you supposed to be from? Mars?" The other boy tittered and poked the speaking kid. Sam rolled his eyes and faced the two goofballs.

"I'm from Phoenix, you have a problem with that?"

"You just look out of place with your fancy clothes and all." Bandana-boy stated.

Sam sighed. "Well, I'm sorry I don't share the same love for army-reject fatigues." referring to the attire of the two boys, who very much revealed a love for the military fashion. "By the way, some of your comic books are way out of order." he went on to point out all the mistakes, the boys gawking at him. Bandana-boy decided to formally introduce themselves.

"we are the Frog brothers. I'm Edgar, he's Allen." The other brother winked at Sam.

"So what do you do?"

Edgar spoke. "When we aren't running this store for our folks, we are fighting for truth, justice, and the American way." This brought a burst of laughter from Sam.

"Who do you have to fight it from?" Sam asked, clearly amused, Allen pulled a comic book out from the back of his pants and handed it to Sam. It was about vampires.

"Read it. It could save your life." Edgar said very seriously. Sam, however, was not taking this as seriously as apparently these kids did.

"I don't like this kind of stuff."

Allen wasn't about to take no for an answer. "Take it and consider it a welcome present." Sam was about to answer when the two boys ran off to chase hoodlums from the store. Sam flipped through the comic and rolled his eyes.

Michael had gone into a concert venue to check out the band. The crowd was thick and surging, smoke from the band's special effects meandered thought the audience. Michael scanned the crowd until his eyes stopped, from the crowd appeared the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She hurried through the group, smiling, long black curly hair and an outfit to kill for. She was ethereal in her dark beauty, she hopped up on a block and began dancing to the band. She could feel someone's eyes baring into her, she looked toward Michael and noticed him. She blushed from the gorgeous face that was so openly staring and looked away. She began to move out of the crowd and Michael had to follow her, only he ran into Sam who only began to make fun of him.

Lucy and Marla had been walking and grew dismayed with each passing moment, there wasn't a job to be had anywhere. They approached a video store, where to their luck, was a help-wanted sign. Marla went in to browse around and turned to see her mother bring a child into the store. A handsome, older, man approached Lucy and the child, Marla watched this with interest. The man went on to introduce himself and compliment Lucy. Marla walked over, the man's eyes turned to the young woman.

"Max this is my daughter Marla. Marla this is Max, he owns the store." The woman was all aflutter with smiles. Marla shook Max's hand and smiled.

"It is good to meet you Marla." Max stated. He seemed like a nice man, he quickly drew attention back to Lucy.

There was some raucous as the four young men from earlier entered the store, they flirted with the girl behind the counter, who smiled wistfully at David. Marla cocked an elegant eyebrow at the boys, finally some cute guys. They, of course, noticed the never-before-seen beauty who stood with a sprightly older woman who was chatting with Max. David smiled at Marla, the other guys followed the gesture, each revealing perfect white teeth. Marla didn't know which one was better looking, they were all different and gorgeous in their own way. She tossed them a flirty smile, nibbling on her lower lip playfully. Apparently they liked it as they checked out her entire body before Max shooed them out. Marla barely heard the light banter and exchanges between Max and Lucy, she kept her eyes glued on the four guys.

All the kids learned later on, that Lucy had gotten the job at the video store and that brought relief on everyone. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
